


An unwanted gift

by feralfooldotexe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfooldotexe/pseuds/feralfooldotexe
Summary: America receives a mysterious present from an unknown sender. Little does he know how eventful his day will be
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	An unwanted gift

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is possibly one of the most cursed things on the planet. I'm sorry in advance. This is mochi america x america so read at your own risk >:)

Knock knock  
Alfred got up from his couch and opened the front door only to be greeted by a large box wrapped like a birthday present. Alfred looked around to see if he could find who dropped it off but there was no one around. He shrugged and took the box inside and shut the door with his foot and placed the box on his coffee table as he sat down on the couch. He cautiously unwrapped it opened the box and when he did a weird white squishy thing jumped out and latched onto his face like those facehuggers from Alien. He tried prying it off but couldn't. It was surprisingly strong and to be quite honest it scared the American. Finally the thing leaped off and popped out two little American flags and with a voice like Alfred's but higher pitched it said "sup dude!" "It talks.. what the hell " Alfred thought, scared by what this thing could be. A demon? Some kind of weird animal? What the hell is it?  
"What are you?" Alfred said to the blob. "I don't know!" The thing replied. The mochi decided to hop over to the kitchen and see what was in the fridge. "Hey get out of there, that's my food!" Alfred said picking it up and moving it away from the kitchen and setting it on the floor. "You can't go around raiding my fridge like you own the place! If you're like a pet or something act like it." Alfred said, getting mad. He felt kinda bad for yelling at it 'cause he has to admit, the new friend was kinda cute.  
"If anyone's the pet, it's you" the mochi said with a small smirk, eyes suddenly filled with lust. "Now come here" it latched onto Alfred's face again, squirming around and licking the nation's face. Alfred tried to pry it off again, he hated this feeling so much. But then the American mochi grew a little arm and pulled on Nantucket, gently stroking it to get Alfred to submit. It worked and they both fell on the floor and started kissing and breathing heavy. The mochi licking and biting the mans neck and chest as Alfred stripped off all his clothes. Soon things escalated and Alfred was face down on the ground as the mochi was behind him with it's little arms around twiddling Alfred's nipples turning him into a moaning mess. The mochi loved the sound and whispered in the humans ear "you ready for this magnum dong~" and then licked Alfred's ear at the end of the sentence. "Yes... please now..." Alfred said breathing heavily. "Okay just wait one second~" the mochi moved away from his ear and stood behind Alfred. The thing pushed a little a out came a very large penis as white as the mochi's flesh and started pounding the all-American ass.  
After a few minutes of pounding, moaning and groaning, Alfred couldn't hold it in anymore and came all over his living room floor and fell flat, not being able to hold his weight anymore. Soon the mochi came too, releasing a gush of mysterious juices into the anal cavity. It then slowly pulled out, it's penis retracting back into it's body and then there was no sign of such a magnificent schlong. Only the memory of what used to be. The thing hopped over next to the man and layed there staring at his lover as Alfred drifted off to sleep from the exhaustion.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Alfred sat up in his bed, startled by the abrupt awakening. In his pajamas and in a cold sweat. "It was a dream.." he said relieved, getting up, turning off his alarm and noticing his soiled pants.  
"God damn it"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I think this might be my worst creation yet. If you made it this far you deserve a medal of bravery.  
> Please don't take this seriously it was a joke!


End file.
